The University of Pokemon Training
by AlternateAdult
Summary: Ash in 18, and has just gone off to university to start his Pokémon education. But it isn't as easy as Ash hoped, as it's not just his Pokémon battling. With learning to train Pokémon, to maintaining friendships, Pokémon university isn't all it's cracked up to be. -Includes Ash and Misty coupling in later chapters- Characters: Ash, Misty, Brock, Professor Oak, Gary. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so try not to crush my soul too much. Would any feedback, and hope you enjoy.**

Ash lazily rolled over to glance at the alarm clock, and fell back to his pillow. Realising the time suddenly he sat up quickly and struggled out of bed to fall to the floor. He was over an hour late to orientation, and may have lost his chance to get his very own Pokémon. Without a moment to think, he pulled on some trainers and rushed out the door.

Ash then headed straight for Professor Oaks lab, which luckily was only a few minutes' walk from Ash' dorm. But Ash sprinted across campus, stumbling and bumping into people on his way.

Sooner than expected, the professor's lab came into view, which had a small crowd near the entrance. Without giving them a second glance, Ash crashed into the entrance and fell onto the hard floor.

Professor Oak, startled by the loud noise, dropped his clipboard. His eyes shot towards the door to find a young boy, with raven coloured hair untidily spiked, struggling to stand. He appeared to still be in his pyjamas, a green and yellow matching pair of shorts and a top. He also wore a pair of trainers without socks. Once standing he grasped for air, and chocolate brown eyes looked longingly to Professor Oak. The older gentlemen couldn't help but laugh at the boy, it wasn't often he'd see a sight like this in his line of work.

'I'm here!' Ash struggled for air as he spoke to the aging grey haired man in lab coat. 'I'm ready… to get… my first… Pokémon!'

'You look like you're ready for bed,' said the professor humorously. 'Mr Ketchum I presume? You're running a little late,' he raised his eyebrow at the boy.

Ash managed to catch his breath, 'I'm so sorry, I over slept. But I'm ready to begin my Pokémon education!' Fully realising what the professor had said, Ash looked down embarrassed by his pyjamas that his mum had brought him when he left for University. 'I didn't think to change…' he smiled and rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly.

'But I'm still ready! I'm ready to receive my first Pokémon professor. And I've decided I want the Pokémon…'

'I'm afraid you're too late Mr Ketchum, all the Pokémon have been taken, some people even got two when everyone was done picking.'

'Wait, what?' Ash moaned, 'they can't be all gone?' _I can't believe I've missed my chance;_ his head sunk down in shame, and stared at the floor. It had been his dream for all his life to become a Pokemon master, and all because of staying up out of excitement he'd been too late.

'I'm afraid so, I only have one Pokémon left in the lab that's being little difficult…'

Ash's head snapped up, 'so you do have one left? I'll take it!' he said excitedly, clenching his fists to his chest. 'I'll take it Professor!'

'Ash, I don't think you understand. This Pokémon has been aggressive to trainers, that's why it wasn't selected'

'I don't care! Professor, I gotta' have a Pokémon to start my Pokémon education! No matter how it acts, I'll train it, no problem!' Ash winked, and raised his hand doing a peace sign to professor Oak.

'hmm' said the Professor, pondering whether or not this was a good idea. 'Fine, but Ash, don't say didn't warn you…' Professor oak reach for the small red and white orb, and released a red glow around the room.

Ash stared eagerly to see what his first Pokémon would be, until the red glow quickly turned yellow. Suddenly Ash felt a shock of electricity flowing through his body causing intense pain, forcing him to yell out. When the shock ended, Ash was able to see the small yellow rodent Pokémon on the floor looking up at him.

Forgetting the first initial shock out of excitement, Ash leaned down and stocked the little mouse Pokémon between the ears with a massive grin on his face. 'Awesome! A Pikachu!' The grin from his face soon disappeared from another surge of electricity.

'I said she was difficult…' said professor Oak with a small smile. The professor turned and grabbed something from his table. 'You may find these a little useful…'

**Hope you enjoyed, introduction of other characters, such as Gary, Mist and Brock would come in other chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been over an hour since Ash got his first Pokémon, and the task of training the small Pikachu had already proved challenging. Ash now found himself dragging the yellow mouse by a leash, wearing a pair of bright pink rubber gloves. Professor Oak had first supplied the gloves to avoid being shocked, and although embarrassing to wear, they proved effective. The professor gave Ash the leash after many attempts to get Pikachu back into her Pokéball. And as if his life couldn't get any worse, he was still in his pyjamas.

After having dragged Pikachu across campus, Ash had finally arrived at his dorm room to change. So he attached the leash to his desk and began changing. He quickly undressed to his boxers, to reveal a muscular abdominal, and a lean physic to the rest of his body. He struggled into a pair of jeans, and slipped on a black top.

'If it isn't little Ashy boy, the top man on campus,' Sneered an unexpected voice from behind Ash.

Ash turned to see his ultimate rival, or characterised by Ash as an 'utter twat', Gary Oak stood in the doorway. He had Brown spiky hair, not too different from his own. He wore a purple long sleeved top, which Ash found ridiculous, and a Dark pair of jeans. Having grown up in the same town of Pallet, Ash was used to Gary's large ego when it comes to becoming a Pokémon Master. And to be fair, it was likely, given that his grand-father Professor Oak knew almost everything about Pokémon.

'What do you want?' Ash said in annoyance.

'Just wanted to see how little Ash is doing. What happened to your awesome outfit? Those pyjamas and pink gloves were really working!' Gary smirked at Ash, and then his eyes wondered to his Pikachu. 'So that's your Pokémon? Can't even get it inside a Pokéball,' he laughed loudly, 'nice start Ash!'

'It's only the first day you nob, and _she_ doesn't like it.'

'Well _she's_ not in charge, you are. Well… clearly not.' His grin was becoming unbearable for Ash. 'It may be only the first day, but _I_ already have three Pokémon, and you have', he paused to dramatically look around the room, 'Just one right?'

'_Three?_' Ash had to admit that was impressive, but brushed off the feeling quickly. 'Let me guess, all from your granddad?'

Gary let out a single laugh, 'Well, arriving on time has its perks.' He smiled smugly, 'I did manage to get two from good old gramps, but have already caught one of my own.'

Ash hadn't been expected this, 'how? You haven't had any classes or field trips?'

' I'm self-reliant, unlike _some_ people; I know how to catch a Pokémon Ash. There's a forest full of them just down the road.'

'But how'd you even get Pokéballs?'

'Are you just a complete moron Ash? It's in your starter pack'. Gary pointed to a red and white tin case on the desk, which Ash now realised, read 'Pokémon Starter Pack' on the front. Ash had no idea how long it had been on the desk, and felt pretty stupid for not noticing the lunch-box shaped kit.

Gary left Ash's room laughing, and could be heard clearly when he was still way down the hall. Annoyed by Gary's amusement, Ash grabbed his green rucksack and stuffed his blue and white shirt and the Pokémon starter pack in. 'I'll show him...'

He also realise a strangely quiet yellow ball snuggled up on the carpet, looking adorable. And he knelt down to look at his cute Pikachu, which lightened up Ash's mood. He gave her a scratch between the ears, and realised the mistake he had just made.

'Pee… Kaa.. CHU!' Ash felt the now too familiar electricity trance through his entire body. Once the yellow light died down, Ash decided put on the pink rubber gloves again, and began pulling the leash.

**Hopefully you enjoyed that one, always liked Gary and how much of an utter arse he is. **


	3. Chapter 3

After asking a few students for directions, Ash managed to locate the Forest Gary was speaking about. His companion was still being just as uncooperative, and declined the option to just walk, forcing Ash to drag for the entire journey again. Hearing a small noise, Ash peered through the trees to a clearly to see a small Bird Pokémon.

'Alright,' Ash hissed, trying to keep quiet to not startle the bird. He reached into his bag to open up the Starter Pack, where inside he found three Pokeballs, and a red rectangular device. Curious he lifted the device and opened the fold out, only to be startled by a robotic voice:

'Hi, I'm Dexter, the Pokémon encyclopaedia.' Startled by the noise, Ash dropped the Pokedex to the ground, and peered over to the clearly to see if the Pokémon was still there. Luckily, it still stood, pecking at the ground. Confused by the device, he picked it up, and studied it. The screen then turned on, and a picture of the bird Pokémon in the clearing appeared on the screen.

'Sparrow, a flying Pokémon,' Dexter said 'It usually attacks in packs, using its sharp hooked beak.'

'Luckily this one's alone…' Ash said quietly. 'Pikachu, Go!' There was a long pause until Ash spoke again. 'Pikachu, I choose you!' After another pause, Ash looked behind him to see Pikachu just staring at him. 'Come on Pikachu!' he called, getting frustrated.

He pulled on the leash a few times, and Pikachu was still committed to that part of the ground. And Ash, desperate to catch the Pokémon, decided to do something drastic. 'Here Pikachu', he said as he tiptoed towards her with is arms stretched out in front of him. And with that, he lunged forwards and caught Pikachu in his arms.

The little yellow guy squirmed to break free, occasionally electrifying Ash, but still he didn't let go. With great difficulty Ash managed to get to his feet, still with the rodent in his arms. 'I… Just… want… you… to battle!' Ash whispered to the wriggling yellow lump in his arms. He then lunged forward into the clearing, and launched Pikachu at the Sparrow. Just before they made contact, Pikachu screamed 'Pi, Ka, CHU!' and a lightening bold surged from her body to the now fearful bird Pokémon. After the light died down, Ash could clearly see his Pikachu standing strong over the unconscious smoky Sparrow.

'Yeah! We did it Pikachu!'. Pikachu just looked sat back down looking bewildered by her own power 'Now all we have to do is catch it'. Ash ran back to where he left the starter bag, and grabbed a Pokeball, and returned to the clearing. 'Pokéball, Go!' he called and he began to bring back to the red and white orb ready to throw, when an intense stabbing pain hit the right of his temple knocking him to the ground.

'Ouch, what was…' before Ash finished his sentence he saw the fear in Pikachu's eyes staring right of Ash. And Ash slowly turned his head, to see a tree filled with dark staring eyes.

Dozens of Sparrow were watching him and Pikachu, all looking ready to launch into Ash like the other. Ash's eyes widened with fear, 'oh shit'. And he saw the Sparrows legs begin to push back. Before even sticking around long enough to see them attack, he sprinted to grab Pikachu, the starter pack, and his backpack. Pikachu was strangely co-operative, and clung to Ash tucked under his arm. As Ash's grip tightened around his back pack, he began to feel the stabbing pains of the various Sparrows beaks piercing his skin.

He barely managed to keep his legs moving as the Sparrows continued to attack him, and he could feel his patches of his skin begin to break where they are continuously peaked. One Sparrows' beak surged through the back of his leg, cutting through the jeans, deep into his skin. Next thing he knew, his face was smacked by the ground. He turned his head to see the dark eyes of Pikachu staring at him.

His grip must have loosened on the fall, be his Pokémon lay a foot away from him, with a swarm of Sparrows attacking the defenceless creature. In fear of his Pokémon, Ash forced his body of the ground, still feeling the piercing beaks of the Sparrow, and swiped away the Sparrow over the yellow ball. He then lunged himself over the Pikachu to protect him from harm's way.

The Sparrows peaking seemed to lessen, possibly because Ash couldn't have felt any more pain. But with that feeling Ash, suddenly felt the courage to lift his body, and Pikachu's, to try for a second get away. He sprinted limply through the forest, crashing into tree branches throwing him off balance. He managed to stay up, and continued to push himself to go as fast as possible. Pikachu needed medical attention, so Ash need to get to the Pokémon Centre on campus.

Ash's mind was bombarded by his concern for Pikachu that he wasn't focussing on where he was going. He lunged his right foot forward for another stride, but to his surprise his foot didn't hit the ground, but instead kept going. His left leg continued to bend, and his knee crashed into the ground, causing his eyes to. He continued to fall forward awkwardly, until he felt his body go under water.

He first lifted Pikachu above the water, then his head. He gushed for air, and checked his bearing. He had fallen into a river. He quickly checked on Pikachu, whose eyes were slightly open with exhaustion. Ash held Pikachu close to him, making sure he had a tight grip, then attempted to swim out of the river. But the current was too strong, so before Ash knew it, they were being forced down stream. Ash tried his best to keep Pikachu out of the water, but the force of water continuously splashed his head under water made it hard to help his furry friend. And his panicking breaths began to take in more and more water.

Suddenly he felt the back of his top being pulled back, and before he knew it, he and Pikachu were flying through the air and out of the lake. The rodent slipped from his grip, being thrown forward from Ash. He then fell to the uneven ground. Or so he thought…


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, some Ash and Misty action!**

Chapter 4

Misty was calmly lay by the river bank; happily enjoying the beautiful calm forest, and the gushing waves of the river gush past her bare feet. She had her fishing rod next to her, hoping to catch some water Pokémon. These were Misty's favourite type; she just loved their beauty and skill.

She happily lay there, day dreaming about the greatness of water Pokémon, until she saw a black and yellow bobbing outline rushing down the stream towards her. In excitement hoping it was a new water Pokémon for her, she sat up, and angled her rod in the middle of the stream, in pursuit of the oncoming object. As the object rushed past her, she felt the tugging on the rod

'Yay!' she said sweetly with excitement, and began trying to pull the little guy in. the tugging become stronger and stronger, and Misty realised just how big this Pokémon must have been. So she used all her might, straining her arms, and finally managed to tug the Pokémon out the water, and towards her. But it wasn't a Pokémon at all.

She suddenly saw a man flying towards her looking terrified with a yellow ball slipping from his arms and towards her. She first felt the yellow ball hit her face, and bounce off, causing her to fall to the ground. Then she felt a body on top of her pinning her to the ground.

She opened her eyes to see chocolate brown orbs stare into hers, and a raven black head of spikey hair dangling down, dripping on her forehead. He seemed just as surprised to see her as she was to see him. Her eyes began to drift downwards towards the body pinning her down. She could only see a black ripped top of the man's hard wet peaks which were pinned against her breast. She could feel his body very close against her, with her legs slightly parted, with _him_ in between.

Ash was utterly bewildered by what he what he accidently landed on. His eyes began to focus and he was staring at a closed eyed ginger beauty. She had defined features, a small pointed nose, and narrow full lips. His eyes wondered downwards to her body, and could see his body was resting on her breast, which were covered by a tight yellow top.

She made a small noise, so Ash's eyes shot back to hers. Her eyes opened slowly revealing wide cerulean blue eyes, staring at up at him. His heart began to pound, and could feel hers begin to rise beneath him too. His eyes drifted down again, mesmerised by the curvy body he felt against him, and how he was lying there between her thighs…

'What do you think you're doing?!' She screamed, interrupting his thoughts before they became too graphic, 'get the fuck off of me!' He jumped at her yelling, and quickly pushed himself off her.

He then stood a metre away from her, trying to think how he could possibly explain lying on top of her for so long. 'I'm sorry… Me and my Pikachu' he stuttered, making random hand gestures and foot movements until something dawned on him. 'Pikachu!'

'Pikachu?' Misty said bewildered.

'Yeah, my Pokémon' said Ash concernedly scanning the area, looking for her. He then spotted a yellow ball curled up next to a tree, covered in scrapes, slightly conscious. He ran over, pulled off his back-pack, and took out his spare shirt to wrap it round her. 'It's alright little buddy, I'll get you somewhere safe soon', and he cradled her in his arms, and looked to the forest to see where to go.

'What happened to her?' Misty said concerned, no longer thinking about their previous encounter. Ash noticed that she was wearing a yellow short cut top, a pair of small blue jean shorts, and red suspenders. If Ash hadn't been distracted by his Pikachu, he'd probably of found the girls outfit rather sexy.

'A flock of Sparrow attacked us'. Ash thought about how he had forced Pikachu into the battle and how it was his entire fault. 'How far away is the campus Pokémon Centre from here?'

'About 20 minutes that way', she said pointing in the direction. She looked at Ash and Pikachu, very concerned. There was Pikachu, barely conscious, covered in scrapes, then Ash looking just as bad. He had small scrapes and droplets of blood on his face, whilst his black top looked torn beyond repair. She also noticed a large stain of fresh blood on the back of his jeans as he was kneeling down for his Pikachu. Not to mention how drenched they both were. Misty stared at the man, seeing how considerate he was towards his Pokémon.

Ash moaned in frustration, and whispered 'shit'. He then stood up; Pikachu still in his arms, looking in the forest hoping there wasn't any Sparrow close by. He then spotted the green bike leaning a nearby tree. He strode towards it, and placed Pikachu in the basket, and jumped on the seat.

Misty just realised what he was doing, 'Hey! That's my bike!' she yelled, but Ash had already pushed off.

'I promise I'll give it back someday!' he called as he pedalled off speedily.

'You can't just steal someone's bike without asking! Hey! Hey!' But he had already become out of view. 'For fuck sake', she moaned. 'Don't worry about me, I'll just find a different way home!' she called sarcastically after him, knowing fully well he couldn't hear her.

Ash pedalled carefully through the forest, but still maintaining a quick pace. Pikachu started drifting off in the basket, and Ash could tell she wouldn't survive much longer like this. And with that thought, the edge of the forest began to become in view. He left the forest, and started riding on the road in search of the Pokémon centre. He finally spotted the blinding red roof of the centre, and jumped of the bike, grabbed Pikachu. He ran straight in, leaving the bike lying in the middle of the road.

As Ash entered the Pokemon Centre, with Pikachu in his arms, his eyes burned with the overwhelmingly present colour of pink. The walls, desk and chairs were all the same colour. But Ash didn't stop to ponder, and ran straight to the front desk, and lay Pikachu on the counter.

'Help, please, my Pikachu's badly hurt!'

A young woman, no older than 25, turned round at the yelling boy and then down to his Pikachu. She had shoulder length hair, with so much moose her hair stood out as much as it went down. She also wore a white tight revealing nurse's dress, which run down just above her knee, and cut low enough to show cleavage.

She started to nurse the yellow Pokémon straight away, checking the scrapes and bruises. 'This Pikachu is in awful shape, we're going to have to admit her straight away.' She then looked angrily at Ash, 'You should of known better to get your Pokémon into this shape, and you need to take proper care of her!' After of her scowling of Ash, she placed Pikachu on a tray, and rolled her through a set of double doors. Ash tried to follow, but the nurse told him he had to wait in the seating area.

Ash watched longingly at the double doors, waiting for his Pikachu. He began pacing, frustrated by not being told of his Pikachu's condition. It was his entire fault, he'd forced her to battle that Sparrow. Neither him nor Pikachu had any idea what they were doing. If Ash hadn't let himself get manipulated by Gary's slander then he'd never of gone out on that stupid adventure. Maybe going to the Pokémon University was a bad idea, and just one of many that lead him to this waiting room. He glanced back to the clock to see the time was 3:15, he'd been standing here for more than half an hour.

His throat began to close with worry, so he decided to get some air outside and check back in a minute. He strolled outside, and sat on a bench just outside the centre. He leaned forward, putting his head between his legs trying to breathe, and slow his pulse down. But what if Pikachu didn't make it? He'd been so stupid and she had to pay the price. He throw his head back, angry at himself. He then noticed the wrecked bike lying in the road. It must have been ran over whilst he'd been inside, as a wheel was bend, and the pedals disconnected from the now flattened frame.

'Guess I won't be giving that back' he said looking at the wrecked bike.

He then decided to go back inside and check if there was any news on his wounded Pokémon. He walked up to the help desk, tapping the desk anxiously, and asked his there was any news. Sadly, the nurse just told him she hasn't received any yet. Then phone on the desk then rang. The nurse quickly picked it up and nodded.

'Right, I'll let him know,' she said, then put the phone down. 'Mr Ketchum?' And Ash looked up worried. 'Your Pikachu is doing fine now, but we're holding her until tomorrow morning to monitor her heath. She should have made a full recovery by then'.

Ash took a deep breath, relieved by the news, and put his hands on his hips. 'Can I see her now?' he asked politely.

'Yes, right this way' said the nurse, leading ash through the metal doors. They walked down a white hallway, as the nurse started to talk. 'I'm Nurse Joy,' she sad sweetly and smiled back at ash, 'head nurse of the Universities' Pokémon Centre. I can assure you that your Pokémon is doing just fine'.

Ash looked at her questionably; her attitude seemed to change from the scolding bitch, to the friendly nurse. 'Thanks' he said back. They then reached the door, which the nurse opened and ushered Ash to go through.

He entered a small room, with four beds in each corner with identical white sheets. In the far right corner lay Pikachu, wired up to a heart monitor. Ash stood over his now peaceful looking friend, and stroked her ear gently. He then tightened his eyes, awaiting the unpleasant shock he was sure he would get. But he opened them back up, with the strange absence of electricity running through his body. Pikachu's eyes opened slightly, and mouth twitched at the sight of Ash. Ash then smile back to his little yellow friend, and continued to stroke him.

**Hope you enjoyed reading, R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ash strolled back to his dorm room under the night sky, having spent a few hours with Pikachu at the Pokémon Centre. The temperature had become a great deal colder, so Ash clutched his arms to his chest, now wearing the blue and white shirt. All he wanted was to get to his dorms' warm bed, and enjoy some peace and quiet, but that seemed like too much to ask.

Even though it was past midnight, Ash could see the dorm building lit up. He could also hear the faint hum of music coming from the building. Then it dawned on his, fresher's week, the first week of university for freshmen's, and the week to get completely wasted. He hung his head down, thinking the last thing he wanted was to party. He was still angry with himself for getting Pikachu so badly hurt, not to mention he was covered in scrapes and bruises himself. All he wanted was to sleep in the slightly springy mattress in his dorm room. But it seemed unlikely now.

As he opened the door to the building he felt the surge of vibration enter his body from the blaring base. The hallway was filled with students. Some were dancing and singing to the music, whilst others either stood or sat chatting in groups. Ash judged that the party must have been going on for a while, with some students asleep on the floor and others drunken dancing. Ash slipped past dozens of people trying to get to his room, until a tall man stood between him and the door.

The man had short black hair in a spiky afro, caramel toned skin with a bizarre outfit. An orange short sleeved top, with a green body warmer unzipped. He also wore brown combat trousers, and a pair of flip-flops. Ash looked at this man's outfit bewildered, not just by his outfit, but by the fact he stood in his way.

'Hey!' said the man, which Ash believe my off been quite a bit older than him, 'I'm Brock'. And a grin spread across his face.

'Ash, can I get in my room behind you?'

'Nice to meet you Ash, you're not going to bed already are you? The nights still young, have a drink!' He still had a huge smile on his face, and Ash wondered what reason this guy had to be friendly to him.

'I've had a long day', Ash tried to squeeze by Brock until a loud voice yelled abusively behind him.

'Hey! What on earth did you do to my bike!' and Ash turned to see the ginger haired girl from earlier, carried the bend frame of her bike, without wheels. It must of been ran over a few more times since Ash looked at it.

'Maybe I do need a drink' Ash said staring at the girl.

She walked up to him, struggled with the weight of the bike, and settled it down next to her when she stood in front of him. She took a breath to compose herself, but her eyes were still piercing through Ash with anger.

'I can explain that', said Ash, putting his hands up defensively.

'I'm waiting' she tapped her foot.

'Well…' Then the words started flowing out Ash's mouth like verbal diarrhoea. 'I was riding through the forest so fast with Pikachu in the basket so as soon as I managed to spot the Pokémon centre I didn't think and just…'

'Left it in the road', the girls voice was louder now, clearly close to blowing a fuse.

'I promise…' and before Ash could finish his sentence, Brock cut in.

'Hello beautiful lady, I'm Brock!' He still had a huge grin on his face, which Ash found rather creepy.

'Misty…' she said, taken back from the incredibly friendly man, temporarily distracted from her wrecked bike. But snapping back to reality, looked to Ash, not quite as angry as before. 'I don't care how you do it; you are buying me a new bike!'

'Of course, absolutely' Ash said, fearfully nodding towards the girl he now knew as Misty. 'I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum, and I swear you will receive a bike from me in the future… at some point'. Then Ash started to think how much money he actually had, and how on earth he would be able to buy a bike.

'Your damn right you will!'. Then Ash and Misty felt something on their shoulder, looked round, and saw Brock's hand on their shoulders, still grinning.

'So, you guys good now yeah?' he to nodded violently at his apparent new friends. 'Great! I'll get you both drinks, and we'll get this party started! Maybe you should change while I'm gone...' He glanced down at Ash, for once without a smile.

Ash and Misty looked at each other with a what's-he-smoking look. Then Ash looked down at his ripped clothes, and thought changing wouldn't be the worst idea if he's going to stay up. 'I better get changed then.' And Misty just nodded, and began trying to lug the bike back down the hall.

'Aw, let me help you with that Mist', and even though Misty was about to protest, Ash grabbed the bike from her and started carrying it down the hall. 'What are you going to do with this anyway? It's smashed beyond repair.' Misty gave him a dirty look and Ash mumbled 'sorry'.

'Throw it away of course.' She said matter-of-factly.

'Then why bother carrying it down the hall if you're just going to chuck it?'

'Well…' Ash looked over at the pink face of Misty. 'I wanted to bring the bike in to make you guilty…'

Ash just laughed at Misty's comment, thinking how dramatic she was, almost as much as him.

'What?' said Misty, getting angry at Ash's laughter.

'Well, you just wanted to put on a show for me so I would buy you a new bike. Gotta' hand it to you, you really know how to guilt someone.'

'Well, you deserve it. You left my Bike in the road after stealing it.' She held open the door to the street for Ash to go through, whilst screwing her eyes at him.

'Stealing's a strong word… I had intention of giving it back. Now, should I just dump this in the bin?'

'Yeah… I guess'. Misty watched as Ash lugged the bike into the large dustbin, and frowned.

Ash dusted his hands off, which was kind of pointless considering the state of him, then looked over to Misty. He began to feel guilty looking at her sorrow. So to comfort her, he put his arm round her shoulders and smiled sweetly at her. 'I am really sorry about your bike, and I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't so worried about my Pikachu. But I swear, I will get you a new bike, no matter how long I have to save.'

Misty's face grew hot by Ash's contact. Ash pulled her close to give her a tight squeeze, but only for a second. Ash then held the door open for her to get back inside, and followed. 'Ash... what exactly did happen to you today?'

'It was just me being stupid really...' and he went into detail about how he ended up stealing her bike. Of course, he left out details on the length of time which he spent on top of her, and how much he enjoyed it. They had arrived at Ash's dorm room door. 'So I spent a few hours with her at the Pokémon Centre, and came back here.'

Mist smacked Ash on the back of the head. 'You're an idiot to of got in that position!'

'Ah! I know, Jesus.' Ash rubbed the back of his head where he'd been hit. 'No need to hit me.'

'There really was need for it.'

'Not going to lie, you pack a lot of power into your hits, that fucking hurt.'

'You mean for a girl?'

'I didn't mean...' But Misty had already wondered down the hall away from Ash. Ash just stared after her for a moment, until letting himself in his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ash entered his dorm room, eyeing the single bed next to the wall. But he had said he'll come out, even if Misty will probably hit him again. So he stripped down to his boxers, and wondered in bathroom. The bathroom was shared with his neighbour, so he made sure he locked the door on both his and their side. He slipped off his boxers, and jumped in the shower.

At first the water was painful on his wounds, especially the one on his leg. But the pain quickly eased, and he enjoyed the hot water down his body. The water trickled down his naked body, and was a weird brown colour once it reached the bottom of the shower. He scrubbed off all the dirt on his body, and managed to pop out the shower after 10 minutes, with a clean body and hair. Picking up his boxers, with just a towel round his waist, he unlocked the doors, and went through to his room.

He picked out some boxers, another present from mother, with small Charmanders on. Then he put on a pair of dark jeans, a white top, and a blue hoodie. He pulled on his socks and trainers, and then left for the common room.

The common room had more people than the hallway, drunker than before. The left hand side had a large shared fridge, cooker and counters, all of which were yellow. On the other side of the room were blue sofa's aimed at a tiny TV nailed to the wall. Misty was leaning against one of the counters, looking uncomfortable, with Gary leaning close to her chatting away. Ash walked towards them.

'… So I'm the first freshmen to ever catch a Pokémon on the first day, so I'm pretty much as experience as a second.' Gary's bragging didn't seem to be doing much for Misty, who was looking round the room for a way out of this uninterested chatter. When she saw Ash walking towards them she smiled.

'Hey Ash,' Misty said, cutting off Gary, 'fancy a drink?'

'Sure Misty,' Ash looked over to Gary, 'hey Gary'. Ash gave him a half smile, trying not to laugh at his attempt to woo Misty.

Misty grabbed a couple red cups from the counter a foot away, and gave one to Ash. Ash looked in the cup to see a weird blue liquid, with a strong smell. But he thought he may as well drink it, he was at Uni.

'So Misty,' Gary said, moving over to block off Ash. 'How about we continue our conversation back at my room, and I can show you my Pokémon.' He smiled at Misty with dark eyes.

A small laugh escaped Misty's mouth, and Gary's smile turned to a pout. 'No thanks, maybe another time.' Gary looked from Misty to Ash, snorted, and then wondered off to another girl.

Misty and Ash burst out laughing together, staring after Gary. They then looked at each other until both calmed down.

'Thanks for coming over, not sure I could stand hearing about his heroic catching of Pokémon.'

'No problem, I'd never pass up a chance to bust Gary's chops.' Ash grinned at Misty, 'I admit, I was stupid to get rattled by him, but you can see why.'

'No excuse!' Misty punched Ash's arm, not quite as hard as last time. She then smiled again, and let out a small laugh.

They then spent a few hours continuously talking to each other about everything. Ash learnt that Misty grew up in Cerulean city, raised by her three sisters, and was 19 in her second year. He learnt her love for water Pokémon, and adamantly got bored when she got lost in her own words about the Tentacruel's beauty. Ash spoke about his home town of Pallet, and how he grew up with just his mum, and how'd he have always dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master.

'I just don't see the obsessions with water Pokémon, they are cool, but all Pokémon are.' Ash and Misty had moved to the sofa, one of the last people to still be up. Alcohol had loosened Ash up a lot, and the room seemed to be moving to him.

'I'm not obsessed! I just love them; I want to be the greatest water Pokémon trainer ever.' Misty was also tipsy from the alcohol, but was very aware of how close they were to each other. Misty sat crossed legged facing Ash on the end of the sofa. Whilst Ash had his arm on the back of the sofa, behind Misty, with one crossed leg, and the other off the sofa. It seemed throughout the night they had gotten closer and closer together, until Misty's crossed legs leaned on Ash.

'Whatever you want to call it dear,' Ash said jokily.

'Hey!' and Misty punched Ash's arm again, like she had a few times throughout the night. Ash rubbed the spot lightly to sooth the pain, and Misty laughed. She seemed to always punch that spot, so it was getting quite soar, so he didn't laugh along with Misty, but instead gave her a dirty look.

'Oh, relax Ash, your fine,' Misty leaned in to rub Ash's arm too. 'Better?'

Whilst Misty leaned in, Ash couldn't help but look at her breast as she leaned in. 'Much' he said, then he looked up to her incredible close face.

Ash's eyes went from hers, down at her lips. They shined under the room light, and Ash moved his face in closer and hoped Misty would follow.

Noticing what Ash was leading to, Misty licked her lips in anticipation. She had thought about kissing Ash before, but the way they were speaking tonight she thought he'd just want to be friends. She stared at Ash's lips, and realised that he'd staying in that position for half a minute and she needed to act quickly. She then made the impulsive move, and leaned in to his lips…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ash and Misty's lips were only and inch away from each other, but they both jumped back at the sound of a loud shout.

'Hey guys!' Brock yelled from behind them. 'Great party huh? Not gonna lie, I've had like twenty drinks.' His unfocussed eyes looked from the now parted Ash and Misty, then started to whisper, 'and would happily drink twenty more…' he giggled. 'What you guys up too?'

Ash looked to Misty, who looked at him. She then quickly spoke for the both of them, 'just chatting'.

'Yeah…' Ash agreed, but wondered what exactly had just happened.

'I think I'm going to bed now though, so goodnight guys'. She only slightly glanced at Ash with a small smile, and stood up.

'Wait, I'll walk you back,' said Ash eagerly jumping up.

'You don't…' Misty was then cut off by Ash.

'I want too,' Ash then ushered her out the common-room with a bow.

They walked up the stair case to the third floor awkwardly, without saying a word. This was all very new to Ash; he'd never really tried it on with a girl before.

When they reached Misty's room, she opened the door to an almost exact replica of Ash's dorm. She was about to walk in without saying anything, until she stopped and turned around to face Ash.

'I had a nice time tonight,' and then wrapped her arms around Ash's shoulders. Ash's hands responded by going round her back, pulling her in close. Ash took in her scent, and closed his eyes to enjoy the closeness of their bodies. The hug ended too soon for Ash, and was disappoint when Misty pulled away. 'Well, night.'

'Night!' and the door shut on Ash. Disappointed by the night's events, he wondered down the hall to the stair case, until stopped by a calling voice.

'I still expect you to get me a new bike!' and the door slammed shut again. Ash laughed at this, and went down to his room, grinning.

He entered the common room, to see Brock lying unconscious on the floor, with a red cup still in his hand. Ash took this as a sign that he should go to bed next. So he wandered unsteadily back to his dorm, and just about got his key in the door.

Once he'd stripped and lay in bed, deciding not to wear his pyjamas after this morning fiasco. He figured it be a lot more unlikely for him to run out of his room naked if he was late. Tomorrow would be the beginning of his lessons, but this wasn't the only thing that excited. Still thinking of Misty, Ash slid his hand on his crock, and thought of how the night should have gone with Misty…

Ash woke to his alarm clock, screeching 'Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle.' He then struggled to remove himself from bed, and shut off the Squirtle shape alarm clock. With his banging head-ache, he just wanted to go back to sleep, but needed to shower away last night.

He wondered in the shared bathroom and jumped straight into the shower. He stuck his head out every so often looking at the mirror opposite above the sink, checking if the shower had at least gotten rid of his bags. He then hopped out the shower, and stuck his mouth under the tap, getting as much water as possible.

'Ever heard of lock?' Ash was startled by the voice, slid backwards on the floor. He angled his head up to see a girl standing in the archway of the other door to the bathroom. He then felt nauseous, and slid to the toilet, and threw up a weird blue substance.

'You should have just sipped the water, glug it down and the alcohol will flush it out your system.' Ash squinted at the girl. She had huge chocolate brown eyes, with waist length hair the same colour, and a fringe down her forehead. She threw a towel at Ash, who was still leaning over the toilet. 'Now brush you've teeth and get out.'

'Sorry about this…' Ash wrapped the towel round his waist. He grabbed his toothbrush and brushed as quickly as possible, as the brown haired girl still stood in the doorway waiting for him. Ash couldn't help but glance over at the girl a few times, he thought she was stunning. If she'd gotten any closer to him whilst he'd been naked he probably would of scared her off...

'I'm Giselle, guess your my bathroom buddy,' Ash glanced over to the girl as he brushed, and she seemed to be concealing a giggle.

'Guess so,' said Ash, feeling uncomfortable under her beautiful giggling stare. He spat in the sink, 'I'm Ash.'

'So Ash, do you always greet people this way?'

'I try not to make a habit of it,' Ash seriously started to consider always wearing his day clothes, in bed and in the shower, to avoid situations like this. He'd finished brushing his teeth, and walked out the door. He turned to Giselle, 'maybe not mention this to anyway', Ash rubbed his head smiling embarrassed.

'I'm discrete', she said with a wink. 'I hope to see…' her eyes lingered down Ash, '_More_ of you.'

Ash couldn't help but grin at that comment, and went back into his dorm, and close the bathroom door. He then heard the click of the lock, and laughed.

**Just to confirm, that is Giselle from Pokemon Tech from the first season of the Anime, thought she'd be an interesting character to bring in. next chapter you will meet some of the teachers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thank you for the few comments, nice to know people are reading. Would appreciate some constructive criticism, i want to improve my writing as much as possible.**

Chapter 8

Ash dressed for the day, wearing a pair of jeans, a black top and a white and blue shirt. He could pick up Pikachu today, which made him rather excited. With yesterday's disaster, he thought today would be a new start. And even though Ash had been stupid enough to get Pikachu in that situation, it seemed his little yellow friend had gained respect for him. Ash threw on his back pack with his starter pack, and his time table, and set off to the center.

Ash sat in the waiting area, where the Nurse Joy had said she'll bring Pikachu out to. The doors opened with a little yellow rodent running along the floor, ahead of the pink haired lady, towards Ash. He slung his arms forward to catch his little buddy, and pulled her into a hug as she landed. Ash grinned at Pikachu's eagerness to be with his trainer, and truly showed he finally was going to work with Ash for his Pokémon education.

'Guess you've finally warmed up to me,' Ash said laughing and swinging Pikachu around.

'Pika!' she jumped on the floor in front of her trainer.

Ash pulled out a Pokeball, 'Pikachu, return.' A beam of light burst from the Pokeball towards his Pokemon, but not before Pikachu dodged out the way.

'Guess you're still not a fan of these', and with that Ash put his Pokeball back in his rucksack. 'How am I meant to get you around then?'

Pikachu responded immediately by jumping on top of Ashes rucksack, clinging to Ashes neck. Ash was thankful she wasn't using her claws to hold on. he checked the time, and saw his first lesson would start in 15 minutes, just enough time to get to Professor Oaks laboratory.

He arrived five minutes early, to see a crowd waiting outside the large circular building, with a few familiar faces. There was Brock, still wearing the ridiculous orange and green outfit from yesterday, Gary with a smug look on his face, and the girl he'd just met, Giselle. Ash figured, meeting again could go one of two ways, she could continue the flirty comments, or tell everyone about their morning and humiliate him. Ash was really hoping for the latter.

As Ash walked towards her he couldn't help but glace at her sexy physic. A luscious hour glass shape, covered with a tight dark blue dress covering her. Yet she still managed to look conservative by wearing a white shirt under the dress, showing just the short sleeves, and open collar, slightly showing cleavage. Conservative was the last thing going through Ashes mind in the bathroom with her comment on 'seeing' him again…

He decided his best bet was to walk up to the very friendly Brock from last night, who was leaning against a wall, clutching his head. Clearly more hung over than him.

'Hey Brock, how're you feeling?' Ash tried not to laugh as he looked at the wreck standing in front him.

Brock answered by just raising a middle finger at Ash, without looking at him.

A laugh slipped from Ashes mouth, and Brock looked up at with dead eyes. 'Ash, right? Nice Pikachu.'

'That's me, and thanks. You were pretty drunk when you introduced yourself to me and Misty.'

'Misty… hot ginger girl, with a bike and an angry red face?'

'That be her.'

Brock asked about Misty, and what her deal with, so Ash reluctantly told him bits of his day before, and how Misty and him were cool now. Ash considered telling him about Brock's interruption of his almost moment with Misty, but Professor Oak's bellowing voice quickly stopped that thought.

'Hello students, this is introduction to Pokémon training. If you would, make your way in, and stand at a counter with a partner.'

Ash and Brock wondered in, side by side, to the same silver room which Ash got his Pokémon from. A large table was in the middle, and a long series of counter tops stood next to the walls, all around center table. Ash and Brock wonders behind one of the counters, facing towards the centre circular table. They both assumed they would be partners, so they just went together like they'd already discussed it. Ashes Pikachu jumped on the counter, and Ash paid his bag down and waited for Professor Oak.

The other counters filled with students, none which Ash knew near him. But on the other side of the room, Giselle stood with the 'utter twat', Gary. Ash just stared at the two, who hardly said two words to each other, but this still made Ash nervous. Gary was the last person who he wanted to know about his naked vomiting.

'Hello students, as you know from yesterday, I am Professor Oak. And in today's lesson I will give you just the basics of Pokémon training. This includes explaining everything in your Pokémon starter pack, and how to use it. I hope you all brought your starter packs today.'

'Shit', Ash heard Brock utter, 'I just woke up in the common room. I didn't have time to grab it'.

'But, like every year, someone forgets it, so I have a few spares. Raise your hand if you need one please.'

Brock's hand shot up, eager to get one. But seeing that he was the only one, he stopped waving his arm around and put it a little lower.

'Oh, just one this year.' Professor Oak wondered to Brock's desk and placed the pack in front of Brock. He then whispered so that only Ash and Brock could hear, 'I would think you'd be too old for fresher's week Brock.' Oak winked, and went towards the middle of the lecture hall.

Ash and Brock spent the rest of the lesson learning about how to use Pokéballs and the Pokedex. They learnt about how trainers could message and call each other through Dexter, where Ash and Brock's first and only contacts were each other. They also found out about what exactly happens with catching Pokémon, and that fact they could only have six Pokémon on them at a time. Lastly, locations of Pokémon, and suggesting the class not to attempt to catch any at this stage.

Throughout the class Ash made some notes, and every so often glanced to Gary and Giselle. Giselle eyes continuously glanced from Oak to her note book, speedily writing notes. Whilst Gary lazily made a few notes, and eyes wondered around the room, most frequently to Giselle's cleavage. And Pikachu just snoozed on the corner of Ashes table.

'That is it for the day students, same time next week. I suggest you all buy my book, Pokémon; a View from the Oak Tree, By Professor Oak. It can be brought at the book shop on campus.' He then held up a book with a picture of himself sitting on a branch of a tree, watching a Pigi.

Ash and Brock left the lab together, Pikachu returning to Ashes back and just chatted about how the lecture was. Ash wanted to ask him about Professor Oaks age comment towards him, but felt it was too personal. Ash then notice the familiar long brown hair of Giselle a few feet in front of him, so he quickly dismissed Brock, and run to her side.

'Hey,' Ash said with a nervous smile.

Giselle glanced towards Ash, and a sexy half smile appeared, 'Hey bathroom buddy.' She continued to walk towards their dorm building. 'That you're Pokémon? Cute'.

'Yeah, thanks,' Ash said, quite proud of his yellow buddy.

'Of course Pikachu's aren't the strongest Pokémon, and tend to be quite hard to handle. Usually only manage to win matches using their electricity, rather than any real skill. Once tamed though, they make a rather cute pet for 10 year old girls. Not 18 year old boys hoping to become a great Pokémon trainer.'

Ash just continued to walk, shocked by the knowledge that spilled from Giselle's mouth. He wasn't quite sure how to feel, he was offended by her calling his Pikachu weak, and girly. But he was amazed by the fact she knew all that. He also noted how much more posh she sounded when she said that. The main problem with what she said was that Ash couldn't think of any response back to her to refute her argument.

'Well, not every Pikachu is the same…' were the only words that could come out of Ashes mouth.

'Of course, every Pokémon has individual differences, but their biology is pretty much the same. And Pikachu's only asset really is their electricity, and that's not even as strong as its evolution. Looks more like a soft toy than a Pokémon.'

Ash began getting angry, 'I don't care that you've read this all in some book, but my Pikachu is amazing. It's not just about their ability, but their personality. I've only had my Pikachu one day and feel like I have a relationship with him, we're friends. I bet you can't say the same for your Pokemon.'

Ash dug his nails into his palm, and tried to calm down. He wouldn't stand for someone dismissing his Pikachu for a weak pet; he knew Pikachu was so much more. They both stood opposite each other at Ashes dorm room door.

'Maybe it's that friendship which makes your Pikachu believe you're a pushover. That explains why you let your Pikachu run free; I guess that wasn't _your_ decisions.' She did that half smile again, and waved her hand slightly as she went to the next door and let herself in.

**There is going to be more Misty/Ash action in later chapters i promise. Any suggestions for where the story should go is fine. I have a basic idea of where i'm leading this, but never hurts to hear you're ideas too. Please review! x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks everyone for reading. I'm getting some followers and people flavoring this story, which has been quite nice.**

Chapter 9

Ash stood outside his dorm room door, angry at Giselle's words. She had no right to judge his Pokémon all from what she had read in a book. As she had been speaking to Giselle Pikachu's small arms holding on to Ash had gotten tighter and tighter, and it wasn't until now that Ash felt the pain. Trying not to let her words affect him, Ash just reached up and stroked Pikachu's head. 'Don't listen to her; I know your full potential.'

'Pika…' she said quietly as her grip loosened, clearly still hurt from what Giselle had said.

Ash looked at his Pokedex to see he still had over half an hour until his next lecture, so he thought he may as well go for a wonder round the campus before his next lecture. He wondered to the bright blue building, with wavy patterns on it, making it look like the ocean. Then a large group came out of the yellow submarine door, and Ash straight away noticed the flame of her ginger hair.

'I hope you're here to give me a new bike?' Misty said when she spotted Ash.

Ash just grinned nervously at Misty's comments.

Misty then looked to Pikachu on Ashes back, 'Aw, your Pikachu's alright then?' She went closer to stroke the Pokémon.

'I'd be careful; she can sometimes be a little aggressive…' But even as Misty stroked the Pikachu's ear, Ash didn't feel the usual electrical surge through his body.

'Seems pretty sweet to me,' Misty said, smiling sweetly at the yellow rodent. And Ash just looked bewildered, Pikachu seemed to warm to Misty straight away. 'So, how comes you're here?' She asked curiously.

'Just went for a walk round campus, getting to know my way round, and spotted this bright building.'

'This is for those specialising in water Pokémon, like me. Has great facilities, great big a few pools, and a water battle arena.'

'Cool…' Ash wasn't really sure what to say to that, if he was honest he didn't take any specific interest in water Pokémon.

'First day of Lectures huh? Who have you got next?' Misty asked, snapping out of her water Pokémon daze.

'Professor Surge, strength and discipline.'

'You mean Lieutenant.' Misty snorted, 'So glad I don't have him anymore, he's horrible. Good luck, not sure he'll like you much.' Misty looked from Ash to his free Pikachu.

'What? Why not? Everyone likes me,' a huge cocky grin spread across Ashes face. 'You don't hate me do you?' he tilted his head, flashing Misty his crocked smile.

Misty quickly punched Ash, 'You still owe me a bike!' she then composed herself quickly, 'And it's because he's all about being a strict trainer. He wouldn't like the fact your Pikachu walks free.'

'I'll take my chances,' he joked.

'He usually makes someone cry on their first day as well. Our year he rattled a guy so much that he left.'

'I'm sure the Pro... I mean Lieutenant wasn't the only reason.' Ash was beginning to get a little nervous, but brushed it off quickly, 'besides, there are 100 people in my class, not like he'd pick me.'

'Of course, it's not like you have a Pikachu with you all the time suggesting you're not strict at training.' And with that last comment, she smile, and wondered off in the opposite direction that Ash needed to go. Ash watched as she went, then checked his Pokedex to see he better get going to his next lesson, but then wondered if he could have asked for Misty's Pokedex code to add her. He then shrugged, and went to his lecture.

His next lecture was in a huge black rectangular building that was darker than any other building on campus. And when he entered, he there was no more colour inside. The lecture hall walls were completely back, with a dull grey on all the seats and desks. He and Pikachu stuck out like a sore thumb, what with their bright yellow and blue colouring. A few other students had arrived, and were already in their seats. He spotted Giselle in the front row, and decided it would be best to avoid her after their previous conversation. So Ash wondered to the middle row, and sat down, with Pikachu sitting in the seat next to him.

The room quickly filled up with students, spreading out amongst the seats. Some grouped together, clearly having already made friends, but still ones like Ash sitting alone. A small wave of chatted filled the room, and Ash just took out his note book and Pokedex, and waited.

'QUIET!' a voice bellowed, causing Ash and Pikachu to jump. The room then went completely silent, and a figure stepped in from the door by the large interactive board. The man must have been about 7'' foot tall, who had to bend down to go under the door frame. He wore Black cargo trousers, which tucked into black boots. He also had on an open black shirt, showing his tanned muscular chest. His blond spiky hair stood out from the rest of his body, which had lines shaven into either side of his head. Ash couldn't help by feel very small, even if he was about five feet away from him.

'One of the most important things about training a Pokémon is discipline!' he yelled, as he paced from side to side with his arms behind his back. 'How do you discipline correctly I hear you ask?' he then walked up to a girl on her Pokedex in the first row not paying attention. 'You learn to discipline yourself!' The pokedex slipped from her hands, and she jumped in terror.

'My name is listed as Professor Surge, but you will call me Lieutenant Surge. Being a Lieutenant is far better than being a Professor. I will only teach theory in this class, and methods of Pokemon training, so you need not apply this to your methods. However, if it was up to me I would make my students put my lessons into practice. But sadly, that is not the case.'

He continued to pace, silent for a moment, then stopped as he spotted Ash. 'For example, if it was up to me, I would not allow a student to allow their Pokémon to walk free. It shows that the Pokémon is out of control, and weak. Its poor trainers like that, which do not succeed in becoming a Pokémon master, or anything for that matter. What is your name?'

'Ash Ketchum…' he mumbled quietly, very embarrassed.

'What!?' Surge yelled, making Ash jump.

'Ash Ketchum,' Ash said louder, not intending it to have as much attitude as it did.

'I suggest a lot of the lessons I teach you take on board, if your Pikachu doesn't respect, then I wouldn't even bother evolving it.'

'Evolve it?'

'Since Pikachu is such a weak Pokémon, most trainers evolve it as soon as they get one. Your only a student, so it's unlikely your be able to get a thunder stone, but I suggest you save up.'

'What If I like her the way she is?'

'Then expect never to win a battle!' He yelled to Ash, then moved on and began teaching the 'dog theory' of Pokémon training. Although Lieutenant Surge went into a lot of detail, Ash basically learnt it's when you show dominance over your Pokémon by biting it on the ear. Ash had no intention of ever using this method.

Misty wasn't making it up when she said how harsh Surge can be, a girl called this method mean, so he made her cry and run out the classroom. When Surge said the class was over, Ash dashed out the room, thankful, and spotted Brock getting up who was sat at the back.

'You alright, mate?' said Brock, clearly concerned by the way Surge had picked on Ash at the start.

'Yeah, he's just showing his dominance. Was surprised when he didn't bite my ear,' Ash grinned at Brock. Brock laughed, maybe a little too hard, at Ashes joke. They walked to their dorm, both agreeing that the lesson was utterly pointless. Dogs and Pokémon are different, and shouldn't be treated as such, Pikachu agreed. Brock also told Ash he sat at the back to avoid Surge's eye, otherwise he would have sat with him. He'd also heard about the Lieutenants aggression.

'Damn, you should have messaged me, he wouldn't have noticed me then. Now he'll always know me as that guy with the untrained Pikachu.'

'Sorry bro, I assumed you heard.' They had arrived at Ashes door, and Brock was about to go upstairs, until Ash said something.

'I gotta' ask Brock, what did Oak mean when he said for a man of your age?'

Brock looked back at Ash, with a sad expression. 'To be honest, I hoped no one would notice.'

'Pretty sure it was only me that heard in the class.' Ash smiled to sooth his new friend.

'Well, I'm actually 25 years old, a mature student.'

Ash just nodded, not surprised at all. If Ash was honest, he thought he was a little older. 'So, how comes you didn't come to Uni when you were 18 like me?'

Brock then explained how he'd always dreamed to come to Pokémon University to study the care of Pokémon, but couldn't. He had loads of younger brothers and sisters he needed to take care of, and no parents to speak off. It wasn't until last year that his dad returned. Brock wanted to make sure he could handle looking after everyone, so helped him out for a year, until finally coming to Pokémon University this year.

'I do miss my family, but look forward to studying more about Pokémon care. We've got our first lesson tomorrow. I'm going to specialise in it next year.'

Ashes respect grew greatly for Brock when he heard that story, a very different guy from the one he saw last night. He was just a guy trying to enjoy himself as much as possible since he couldn't as much when he was Ashes age. And he was probably so friendly to him and Misty because other people probably avoided him because he looked older. So being friendly to them meant he would be friends with them, and be able to enjoy himself to the fullest at University.

'Well Brock, I'm glad you're here. You and Misty are pretty much my only friends here.' Brock smiled at Ash considering him a friend.

'Well, you want me to cook you some food, I'm quite the talented chief.' Brock grinned.

'That sounds amazing; I've been eating cereal bars since yesterday.' Ash and Brock laughed at that, and went into the Kitchen. Brock cooked, with Ash occasionally helping with cutting, and enjoyed a nice spaghetti dish. Then continued the night with a few drinks, and finished off.

Ash went to his room at around 11 O'clock, ready to sleep for his day tomorrow, to be greeted by an unexpected guest, sitting on his bed.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Ash gets closer to getting some action in the next chapter ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm a bit worried my story is getting a bit stale, but things get a bit more heated up from here. I know what I'm gonna write in my next three chapters, which are all going to be very eventful. R&R! x**

Chapter 10

Ash looked to the girl, surprised by her presents.

'Giselle? How'd you get in here?' Ash looked around, confused. Pikachu jumped off Ash, and hid under the bed.

'I came through the bathroom; you didn't lock the outside from your side. What is it about you and forgetting locks?' She got up, and walked seductively towards Ash.

Ash close the door quickly, worried that someone would see. Giselle still wore that shirt and blue dress, and stopped when she stood inches away from Ash.

'So… you came to remind me of the important of locking doors?' Ash laughed hastily, trying not to misread the situation.

'Maybe… you never know who can come lurking about in the dark'. She continued to smile seductively at Ash, eyes flashing from his eyes to his lips. As she moved closer, Ash moved backwards, until his back hit the closed door.

'Yeah, there can be…' Ash was cut off by Giselle's soft yet vicious lips pressing against his own. He didn't know how to react; he was extremely attracted to Giselle, but couldn't deny he detested her personality. But her lips moving violently against his made his mind no longer think. His eyes close, and enjoyed the movement of her lips against his.

She moved her body close to his, pinning him against the door, and began grinding against his now hard manhood. He groaned at her movement, and lips began to move just as fiercely as hers. His hands tug at her hips, eager for her to somehow to get closer to him.

Her finger nails scraped his abdominal, going up to raise his top. With one swift movement, she'd managed to remove his white and blue shirt, and his backpack, and dashed it on the other side of the room, making a loud bag. Ash's hands fell down to tug upwards at her dress, and only managed to move it about an inch until Giselle stopped him.

Giselle hands grabbed Ashes, and brought them to his chest. She let go, moved backwards, and waved a finger at Ash. She leaned in to press her lips against his ear. 'Not tonight big boy', and went through the bathroom door, back to her room.

Ash just stood there, back to his door, looking down at his throbbing erection. That was the most intense experience of Ashes life, and was desperate for Giselle to come back and truly finish him off. Giselle was gorgeous, and the scary yet seductive approach to making out with Ash had really got him going. But he shouldn't feel this way, he hated the way she insulted Pikachu. But the way she was grinding on him...

Ash just continued to think back on her grinding against his throbbing member, he yearned for her, and wanted to run into her room and beg for more. But of course he didn't, he decided to strip down, and go to bed. Then yet again, think about how he'd wished the night had gone, sliding his hand to his crotch.

The next two weeks of Uni were not nearly as eventful for Ash as his first two days. He'd had other lectures, including history of Pokemon, and Pokemon care, none of which interested him. He found out it wouldn't be until the second half of the year he'd learn about battling other trainers. Giselle seemed to ignore Ash in every lesson, and hadn't spoken to her about the night. Misty wasn't very present in Ashes two weeks at this point as well, only sometimes seeing her between lessons.

Ash spent all of his time with Brock, who together would occasionally do their homework, and drink in the common room. Giselle was never joining in on the parties held, ad Misty only sometimes hung out. Most of the time she was there she only reminded Ash of the bike he'd owed her, or hung out with her other second year friends. Really what he'd learnt from the couple weeks of being at Uni is how not to train his Pokémon, and what food to give them.

Today would be different though, as today all the first years were going to a forest, one further from campus then the one Ash and Pikachu got caught in. Misty would be coming along, since she was now the assistant of the Pokémon habitats lecturer. Ash looked forward to it as it meant he'd be able to spend more time with her, even with her lack of interest in him she'd shown since his first day, drunk in the common room. Pikachu had also not been as nice to Ash, not shocking him, but not riding along on his back either. This was most likely due to Ash and Giselle's make out session in his room.

He awoke early on that Friday, eager to finally catch some more Pokémon. He dressed in a thick, black, hooded jumper, and a pair of jeans, with a pair of skater black trainers. He packed his backpack, having the Pokeballs and Pokedex inside, no longer in the starter case, and some water and cereal bars for the day. Brock was bringing food as well, who had been responsible for feeding Ash since the beginning of term. He then left his room, Pikachu following on foot behind, ready to meet Brock in the common room.

He saw Brock waiting for him, wearing a large wool jumper, black combat trousers, and still a pair of flip flops. Brock looked over to Ash, 'Ready?' he asked. Ash simply nodded with a grin of excitement on his face, and set off to the car park.

Ash and Brock were one of the first ones to arrive. In the car park were four large coaches, ready to bring the first years to the forest. Misty stood next to the Pokémon habitats teacher, holding a clip board. She wore a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and a red cardigan over a yellow top. Ash and Brock wondered up to her.

'Hey, Misty!' Ash called as he got closer. 'Or should I call you Professor Misty today?'

Mist punched him lightly, 'shut up and get on the coach. I gotta' tick off everyone on board.' She smiled at Ash, and then glanced to Brock. 'Hey, Brock.'

'Hey!' called Brock, and was already climbing on board the coach.

Ash still stood off the coach, facing Misty. 'You joining us on this coach then?' Ash asked, hoping for a yes.

'I'm afraid not,' Misty looked at the clip board, and seemed distracted. 'I'm on the last one. But we're catch up later, okay?'

'Sure, how bout we meet up for lunch, as in me you and Brock.'

'Sure, I'll see you then.' Misty gave Ash one more smile, which satisfied Ash. So he climbed on the bus and sat next to brock.

The morning had been unsuccessful for both Brock and Ash. They were in a beautiful forest, with bright green foliage, and yet hadn't found a single Pokémon. They had been wondering around for hours looking, and only had half an hour until lunch back at the clearing nearby the coaches. So, using the navigation on the Pokedex, Brock and Ash found their way back to the clearing. Ash sat on the grass, away from other people; whilst brock went to his bag he left on the coach to grab the food. But when Ash saw Brock talking to a pretty blue haired girl, he'd suspected he may be a while.

Ash happily sat alone on the grass, eating a cereal bar, enjoying the view of the forest. But he was quickly joined by someone, who sat beside him.

'Hey handsome,' Giselle spoke in that seductive voice she always used with Ash.

'Hey,' and Ash just stared at Giselle, with no clue what to say.

'Still speechless from the other week then,' Giselle did that sexy half smile at Ash.

'Yeah… I'm kind of confused about it though,' Ash replied honestly.

'We had a little fun together, nothing to be confused about. And we may have fun together again'. She winked at Ash, and he couldn't help but grin at the thought.

'Sounds good to me.' Ash continued to grin at Giselle, even with her personality, that night was one of his greatest ever.

'Hey Ash, sorry I'm late, was busy doing some work in the forest for the Professor.' Misty's voice made Ash and Giselle jump, and look back at her. Misty's eyes flashed from him to Giselle, and face grew angry at the sight of them. She attempted to compose herself when she spoke again, 'I see you're _busy_ for lunch then Ash. I guess I'll go eat with someone else.'

Ash noticed the mugd and grass stains on Misty's jeans; she'd clearly already had a hard day. Ash wanted to quickly defuse the situation. By before he could stop her from getting the wrong idea, Misty turned with watery eyes, and tried to not let Ash see she was upset, and began walking away. Ash pushed off the ground to go after her. 'Misty, wait, what's wrong?' Ash grabbed her arm and spun her around.

'Nothing,' she said very quietly, supressing her tears. 'I just think if you are going to say you're going to have lunch with someone, then you shouldn't have it with someone else. Have you also ditched Brock for this girl?'

'Brock? No, he's on his way back. And we're not having lunch; she just sat with me for a minute to speak. It's nothing…'

'I'm not bothered Ash,' her voice grew louder, 'just tell me next time you're going to ditch your friends for some girl.' Misty stormed off, and as she turned, tears leaked out of her eyes, luckily out of sight from Ash.

Ash stood there, confused but Misty's reaction. He and Misty were just friends; she had no right to be angry at him for just talking with Giselle. He can talk to whoever he likes, and he made it perfectly clear he was planning on having lunch with Misty after he'd spoken to Giselle. Ash stood there, getting angrier and angrier at Misty's reaction, until he felt Giselle touch his shoulder.

'I'll catch you later okay?' she winked at Ash, and wondered off to join her group of friends.

Brock then came into sight, and walked up to Ash with a plastic case full of food. 'I got plenty of food for us.' Ash just stared at him, trying to calm down from his previous encounter with Misty. Brock noticing, looked at Ash confused. 'You alright Ash? What did I miss?' Pikachu stood a metre away from them, and as if to say oh god, said 'Pika.'

**Next chapter should be up soon! x**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is my first Pokemon battle I've written, and i have to admit it's not very good. But you have to consider that Ash is a low level, he wouldn't be that great at this point either. Hopefully I'll get better at writing them as he gets better at fighting them! R&R! x**

Chapter 12

Ash told Brock what had just happened, and during the story Ash took handfuls of the rolls Brock had prepared, talking with his mouthful. He was clearly still angry about Misty's reaction to him talking to Giselle, and he couldn't stand the guilt she tried to make him feel. Brock was used to Ash eating so much by now, considering all those dinners he'd cooked for Ash, but he couldn't understand how he managed to eat so much as well as talking.

'Then she tried accusing me of ditching my friends for some girl! She doesn't even know me, how can she accuse me of that shit?'

'Clearly it bothered her…' But Ash cut Brock off.

'She stormed off, not letting me get a word in. So annoying and childish, right?' And for the first time during the conversation Ash looked to Brock for agreement.

'Yeah, very annoying…' Brock said, seeing the irony in Ash asking him that after his long winded speech.

Ash stood up, since all the food had finished, 'We better get going, I want to try my luck catching something before the end of the day. Haven't you eaten enough Brock?'

Brock just stared at the only roll he'd managed to get his hand on during the story.

'Just stuff it in your mouth and come!' Ash said, then he and Brock shared an awkward look at how dirty what he'd just said was. 'You know what I mean…' Ash said looking at his feet.

Brock chocked down the roll, and they set off into the forest.

Ash took the lead, and just seemed to go in a straight line. Brock wondered if he had any idea where he was going, considering he'd yet to look at his Pokedex. Brock was right, Ash had no idea. He wasn't thinking about where he was going, but just Misty's reaction. So he walked fast, hardly paying any attention to the forest.

Ash lead Brock like this for at least an hour, and Brock wondered if there was any end to this forest. Ash kept walking until he tripped over a large rock on the path they were following. Brock just saw Ashes head suddenly drop, so he ran to him to see if he was okay.

'Ash, you alright?' Brock said, looking concerned.

'Yeah... tripped over some boulder.' Ash looked back to what had tripped him up, which wasn't a boulder at all.

Stood in front of Brock and Ash was a knee high Green Pokemon, similar to a toad, with a large, closed, onion shaped bulb on its back. Ash got out his Pokedex, and aimed the camera at the Pokemon.

'Bulbasaur, a grass type Pokemon. It bears the seed of plant on its back from birth.'

'Wow, a Bulbasaur. Ash, these are really rare in the wild, we're lucky to of stumbled across it.'

'Awesome! Well, I'll catch it! Pikachu, go!' Ash pointed ahead, and Pikachu ran out in front of him, eager to battle. Pikachu hadn't properly battled before, only practice moves in professor Oaks class, and the first day against that Sparrow.

'Alright Pikachu, we got this. Use thunder shock!' a yellow lighting bold surged from Pikachu to the Bulbasaur, but even as it hit, the Bulbasaur still stood there watching unaffected.

'Ash, Bulbasaurs a grass type, its resistant to electricity!'

'I knew that…' two large vines lifted from Bulbasaur's back high into the air, then fell down, whipping into Pikachu's face, causing her to fall.

'Pikachu! Quick recover, and use Tail whip!' Pikachu followed his trainer's orders, and her entire body rotated, giving her tail momentum, causing the tail to smack into Bulbasaurs body. Bulbasaur moaned in pain, and rolled across the grass.

'Finish it off with a quick attack Pikachu!' Pikachu ran forward, and her head collided with the reptile Pokémon, forcing it backwards. Pikachu stood over the other Pokémon, who lay fainted at her feet.

'Pokeball, go!' he launched the red and blue orb into the air towards the Bulbasaur. The red light absorbed the Pokémon, and then rolled from side to side on the grass. Ash and Brock watched the ball eagerly; nervous about whether or not the Bulbasaur would escape. But to Ashes luck, the ball stopped moving, and the red light dimmed.

'Yeah! I caught a Pokémon Brock!' Ash ran towards the ball and placed it in his bag, then picked up Pikachu, cuddling his yellow furry friend. 'We did it Pikachu!'

'Pika!' She smiled happily as her trainer threw her around.

Brock watched happily, and still surprised by how Ash had managed to catch the Bulbasaur. If Brock was honest, he doubted Ash paid any attention during any lessons, he just sat there looking rather bored. But Brock realised the Ash was actually quite a talented trainer. 'Congratulations Ash!'

'Thanks Brock!' Ash couldn't help by grin in excitement. He had to admit, Bulbasaur didn't put up much of a fight, but he was still proud of his accomplishment. Ash checked the time, and saw it was time to go back to the coaches. 'Brock, the coaches are leaving in twenty minutes, we better get going.'

Brock just nodded, and took out his Pokedex to navigate how to get back, and saw they were quite far away. They would only be able to get back to coaches on time if they ran. So Ash and Brock sprinted through the forest, Pikachu on Ashes back, trying to get there on time.

They sprinted past the tress, and were relieved when they saw the four coaches still there.

'Brock and Ash?' the Professor said, looking disappointed at the two of them. 'You're the last ones here, so one of you will have to go on this coach and another on the one at the one on the end.'

Brock climbed on the one closest, so Ash went to the further one. When he climbed on, the bus was completely full, so Ash looked round to find an empty seat. And sadly for Ash, the only seat available was next to the last person he wanted to sit next to.

Ash reluctantly sat next to Misty, without even looking at her, and pulled his seat belt on, with Pikachu under it as well. They both sat beside each other, not saying a word.

They had been on the coach for over fifteen minutes, and neither of them had said a word. Misty decided to be the mature one, and decided to break the silence.

'Ash… I'm sorry I over reacted.'

Ash glanced over at her, surprised she'd spoken first, as he planned to say something any minute. Misty wasn't looking at him though, but at the floor.

'I didn't ditch you and Brock; Giselle just wanted a quick chat. She left as soon as you did.' Ash said softly.

'You can't blame me for jumping to that conclusion.'

'Well you should have let me explain,' Ashes voice raised, as his angry was returning.

'I know, I'm sorry.' Misty finally turned to Ash and offered him a faint smile, and received a grin in return.

They then sat in silence again, neither angry anymore, but feeling rather awkward in each other's presents. Misty broke the silence again, 'so what were you and Giselle talking about?' Misty asked, trying to pretend she wasn't really interested.

Ash considered telling Misty the truth, but it seemed a bad idea, she may grow angry again. 'Nothing really, just about one of our last lessons together.'

Misty just nodded, first jumping to the conclusion that Ash was lying. But she didn't let it show, and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

The rest of the journey continued with idle small talk, Ash told Misty of his catch, and she congratulated him enthusiastically. Misty also dropped a few negative comments on girls like Giselle, fluttering there femininity all the time. When they finally arrived, they walked together to Ashes dorm room, in silence, until they finally reached the door.

'You can join me and Brock for dinner in the common room if you want tonight. Brock always makes loads, and I usually eat too much anyway.' Ash and Misty laughed, and when they stopped Misty just nervously fiddled with her fingers and looked down.

'I don't think I can tonight, I have loads of work to do I'm afraid…' Misty didn't look Ash in the eye. 'But I'll catch you later, okay?' Misty looked up at Ash with a faint smile.

Ash just nodded in return with a half-hearted smile, and watched as she walked down the hall to the staircase. Ash then let himself in his room, and waited for Brocks message that he'd started cooking dinner. He figured he'd have a while to kill, so decided he'd make a phonecall that was way overdue. So he picked up his Pokedex.

'Hello?' a woman's voice answered on the other side of the phone.

'Hey mum, it's Ash.' Ash said reluctantly.

'Hello Sweety!' Ash and his mum spoke for over an hour, manly of his mum lecturing and asking about whether or not he'd changed his underwear or not. She also asked about classes, and Ash happily explained how he was enjoying the experience, and how he'd managed to catch a Pokemon today. His mum did ask about friends and girlfriends, but Ash only answered vaguely, mentioning there might be someone. Not sure himself whether he meant Misty or Giselle. When he heard Brock knock on the door, he said his goodbyes to his mum, and went to the Kitchen with Brock, and ate his meal.

**Hope you enjoyed, again sorry about the rubbish Pokemon battle...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lemon alert! This is the first lemon I've written, hope it's okay. Not the most romantic scene, but with the two characters it's not actually meant to be, just pure lust. Hope you enjoy, R&R x**

Chapter 12

Ash and Brock sat at the table with full stomachs, having enjoyed their large meal Brock had just cooked for them. They didn't speak, but sat watching the small TV in the common room. The show was a sitcom about five people living in a house, looking after an out of control Charizard. Having had a few drinks, they laughed along to the awful jokes. After a couple episodes, Brock and Ash decided they better get some sleep, so both went to their separate rooms.

Ash lazily walked down the hall, not quite as in control as usual, but still stable. He let himself in his room, and kicked off his trainers. He turned to his Pikachu, who slept soundlessly in the corner in a small bed which Ashes mum had sent him over. Ash quickly stripped down to his boxers, and snuggled up in bed, and closed his eyes.

This moment didn't last long, as his eyes popped open at the sound of a knock on the door. Ash groaned, and struggled out of bed to the dorm room down. He opened it to an empty hallway. Ash scratched his head, confused. But soon realised at the sound of another knock that it was the bathroom door the noise came from. Knowing it could only be one person, Ash opened the door to the bathroom, and mouth popped open at the sight.

Giselle stood before Ash, looking the sexiest he'd ever seen her. She wore a purple bra with a matching pair of panties, and a short silk dressing gown round her shoulders. Ash gulped as his eyes went from her beautiful breasts, down her thin abdominal, to her outward hips. Ash opened his mouth to speak, but only managed a word that resembled 'hey'.

'This is the moment when you invite me in,' she did that half smile, which even when it angered Ash, he couldn't help but get turned on.

Rather than speaking, Ash just nodded, and stood back a bit, allowing her space to enter, eyes never leaving her body. She walked past Ash, her gown fluttering past his body making him ache for her. He closed the door, and awkwardly faced her. His eye flickered down her entire body, and was finding it hard to contain himself. He finally managed to get out a full sentence:

'How are you?' he breathed, having no idea what to say to her. In response she just laughed, and began stepping closer to Ash.

Her fingers crept to his neck, as her body moved closer to his. Her lips travelled to his ear, and whispered 'never been better'. Her lips began gently kissing his ear, down to his jaw line. Every tender kiss sending an electrical current down entire his body, and arousing him more. She then stopped, moved her head back and stared into his eyes. Ash was mesmerised by her brown eyes. She winked at Ash, and pulled him into her lips.

At first her lips were dominant, aggressively moving against his lips. But it wasn't long until Ashes lips began to move like hers, and his tongue traced her lips. She quickly allowed him to enter, and their tongues fought against each other. She traced her hands down his shoulders, down to his hands and began pulling him forwards towards the bed.

Their lips finally parted, and they both struggled for breath. Giselle's hands pulled Ashes as she lay on the bed, pulling Ash on top of her. Ash climbed on top of her, and his mouth quickly found hers again. Ashes body lay in between her thighs, and his manhood fully erect, feeling her body beneath him. Her legs moved up and down his hips, making his member throb, eager for more.

He couldn't help but think back to his first encounter with Misty. His wet body on top of hers, looking down at her beautiful cerulean blue eyes staring deep into his. The night on the sofa sprang, how close they had been to kissing, Misty beneath him…

Ash was snapped out of these thoughts by Giselle pushing his chest away from her, forcing him to kneel over her. She sat up, and began removing her gown, and throwing it on the desk. Ash gasped for air and watched her remove her bra next. Ash just stared downwards at her naked breasts, although not huge, still made Ash want to suckle them. But before he could, she moved forward so her lips were next to his.

'You're turn' she whispered against his lips. So eager, he hopped off her, standing above the bed, and pulled his boxers down, releasing his throbbing hard member. And as he was just about to climb back on, till she said seductively, 'now me.'

Ash didn't need to be told twice, his finger traced up her legs to her panties, and with one swift movement pulled them off. He threw them on the floor, and climbed on top of Giselle, lining up his hard, throbbing member. Before he could enter, her hands slid up his hard manhood, putting on a condom. She then smiled and nodded to him, reassuring him she was ready.

He lunged his member forward, entering her with a loud groan. She responded with a breathy 'ah'. He leaned forward and placed his lips on her neck as he began movement back and forth inside her core. Her hands clutched his back, digging her nails in. Lying between her hips, she grinded against him.

Ash had never experience so much pleasure in his life, and his excitement made his movement speed up. Their groans grew louder as he banged down on her body faster and faster. His mind imagined Misty below him again, and with that he could no longer contain himself. He released himself, and his body lay lifeless on top of Giselle, unable to move.

They both breathed loudly, gasping for air, until Ash finally had the strength to climb off her to lie next to her. They lay beside each other, speechless, still breathing heavily. She then turned to face Ash, and his head looked downwards at her. Giselle still held her seductive smile, whilst Ashes face astonished by what he'd just experience.

Ash just about managed to breathe the word 'wow' as he looked at Giselle.

'I assume that means you're glad I came over?' she breathed

'To put it mildly,' Ash laughed breathlessly.

Giselle then turned away from Ash, and began putting back on her Bra, panties and gown.

Ash sat up, and watched her. 'Where you going?' he looked disappointedly at her.

'Back to my room to sleep,' she was now dressed in all that she brought, and headed for the bathroom door.

Ash watched after her, confused by the night. 'So, what exactly are we?'

'That depends, what do _you_ want us to be,' she turned and looked at Ash.

'I don't know, but I definitely want to do that again,' Ash grinner at Giselle, and she came closer.

'And it will,' she leaned in and pecked him on the lips. 'I suppose that was you first time?'

'Maybe…' he said embarrassed, 'not yours then?' She'd been so confident coming into his room in just her underwear, Ash guessed she'd had plenty of experience.

'I'm afraid not, but I did enjoy it. Maybe next time make it last a little longer though?' She laughed, and went through the bathroom door to her room, leaving Ash speechless.

**From here on I think the chapters are going to get a lot more interesting! Love to hear your thoughts on the story so far! x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter, been getting them done quiet quickly, really enjoying writing the story. Hope you enjoy, and would love to hear anyone's thoughts on the story so far. **

Chapter 13

The next month at Pokémon University went by fast for Ash. Giselle, almost every night, came to Ashes room, unless she had a lot of homework. Each night she did, she never spent the night. Each time she left Ash disappointed; she clearly didn't like him enough to spend the night. But then if Ash was honest, he didn't actually like Giselle other than when she was in his bed. Whenever they spent time together other than in his room, Giselle would make snarky comments on Ashes poor discipline for his Pokémon, and how her Pokémon respected her so much more.

Giselle's comment about making their nights together last longer together hadn't been a joke. Most nights she would give Ash pointers on how to make them more enjoyable for them both. Her saying instructions when in the moment were starting to drive Ash made. He'd hope that if he followed all her pointers, and then she would finally stop. But she kept thinking of new things to critique, had Ash been that bad on their first night?

It was after Professor Surge's lesson, and Ash had agreed to each lunch with Giselle in the common room. Ash didn't understand why she wanted to meet him, considering their relationship was only really sexual. But he'd agreed to it. Giselle told Ash to go ahead to the common room, as she wanted to speak to the Professor about her paper before, so Ash walked ahead.

He'd been spending more and more time with Misty in the last month, only friendly conversations, but Ash still enjoyed their time together. Both Brock and Misty had no idea about Giselle and Ash, and that's the way he wanted to keep it. Giselle had made rude comments to both of them, Brock about his age, and Misty's favouritism to water type Pokémon. 'Even Ashes Pikachu could beat all your Pokémon', Ash believed her exact words were. He didn't believe either would approve, nor did he want to close that door with Misty.

Ash arrived at the common room, and waited for Giselle in the seating area. She'd promised to supply the lunches, so Ash just sat there with a rumbling stomach. Giselle arrive just five minutes after Ash, and smiled as she sat with him. She pulled out some sandwiches from her bag, and gave Ash two.

'So how come you wanted to meet?' Ash asked with a mouthful.

'Well, I've been thinking…' Giselle looked at Ash nervously, which was weird considering Ash had never seen her like this. 'We've been sort of sleeping with each other for a month now, and I just thought we should spend more time together.'

Ash just stared at her, not able to think of anything to say. If he was honest, that was the last thing he wanted.

'You know… outside the bedroom.' This had been the most vulnerable Ash had ever seen her, and felt so guilty about what he really wanted to say. So instead of telling her the truth, he lied.

'I'd love that!' he said, faking a smile. She grinner back at him, and pulled him into a tight hug, then a peak on the lips.

Once release, Ash spotted Misty, who had just entered the room, staring at Ash and Giselle. Ash looked from the two women and began to panic, now Misty had seen him and Giselle it seemed he'd closed the possibility of ever being more than friends with Misty. Ash suspected Misty to become angry, like she did on the trip to the forest. But instead, she just smiled faintly to Ash, and wondered over to some of her second year friends.

_She doesn't even care_, Ash thought to himself and frowned.

'Ash? If we're going to be a couple then you have to listen to me!' Giselle said to Ash, clicking her fingers.

The next week Ash had managed to find some time to spend with just Pikachu, so wondered around campus, avoiding his apparent new girlfriend. On his walk, he spotted Misty coming out of her water specialised building. Ash must of accidently brought himself here, at least that's what he told himself. She hadn't spotted him, so continued to walk away from him.

'Hey, Misty!' Ash called after, her, and ran embarrassedly towards her, Pikachu following.

She turned round to see Ash running, and she couldn't help but laugh. 'Hey Ash,' she giggled.

'What's up?' Ash said out of breath, not really knowing his reason for running up to her.

'Not much just came out of my lecture, and you?' she looking Ash up and down, with a confused expression

'I'm good, just walking around with Pikachu.' He smiled and looked at his Pikachu.

'Well… great, I guess?' Misty then began to walk, Ash following beside her.

'Just wanted to see how you are, we haven't spoken in a while.'

'Well I'm great,' she smiled half-heartedly, 'but not as good as you apparently.' She looked to Ash with a mischievous grin.

Ash just looked at her, a bit confused.

'Giselle?' she said as if it was obvious.

'Oh right, yeah her,' he said with a lack of enthusiasm. 'So you know we're seeing each other?'

'Walking around campus like her lapdog was confirmation enough,' she laughed and looked to Ash, who looked a little hurt by her comment. 'Oh come on, you follow her around, and carry all of her stuff. You're like her person chauffeur.'

'She doesn't make me do that, I like to do that stuff for her,' Ash lied. He couldn't stand the fact Giselle made him carry her stuff around all day.

'Whatever Ash,' Misty uttered, Ash sensing the annoyance in her voice.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Ash said angrily.

'I just don't see why you're with her; she's horrible to everyone, including you.'

'She can be a bit rude, but she has good intentions... most of the time. Besides, she cares for me, so I care for her.' Ash couldn't really believe his own words, she drove him mad.

'I bet she _cares_ for you, that's the only reason your with her.' Misty's snarky attitude made Ashes angry flare.

'It isn't just about that.'

She then turned and faced Ash, stopping him from walking ahead. 'Ash, don't be blinded by your desire. She not right for you, and you know it. I'm sure you'll be able to find someone else that you actual _like_ to fulfil your needs. Just don't stay with her because you feel as if you don't have a choice, you always have a choice.' She then walked away from Ash, leaving him angry and hurt.

Ash and Giselle had been together for over a month since Giselle brought it up about coupling together, and Ash couldn't deny he hated almost every moment of it. She forced him to walk her everywhere around campus, not holding hands, but Ash holding her stuff. She also continued trying to improve his skills in bed. The more time Ash spent with Giselle, the less time he spent with Brock or Misty.

When Giselle first started hanging out with Ash more, Brock put up with her, even with her comments on the fact he had the stupid dream to become a Pokémon carer. But it seemed in the last couple weeks brock had been spending less time with Ash to avoid Giselle. Ash couldn't blame him, but he felt a little hurt.

And Misty made her feelings for Giselle perfectly clear with her little speech. Ash found himself agreeing with everything she said, except the fact he could easily find someone else. He did want to break up with her, but didn't know the way she'd react, or if anyone would want to go out with him after. He hardly saw Misty now, and when he did they would only saw two words to each other, not even mentioning the bike.

Ash lay in his bed, considering breaking up with Giselle. If he stayed with her any longer, he would lose his mind. He managed to get some peace today because she was busy doing homework. Pikachu and Bulbasaur were at the Pokémon centre, with Ashes new Pokémon the Charmander. He'd just caught Charmander on a trip, and was very lucky to have managed to get him, and Pikachu and bulbasaur were quite hurt from the battle.

He was considering the scenario of breaking up with Giselle, but his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He looked up, and knew it must be Giselle, she had decided to use the main door instead of the bathroom door. Ash got up, and opened the door, surprised by who stood there.

'Mr Ketchum? Could I have a minute, I have some news for you.' Professor Oak stood there, nervously playing with his watch. He looked very worried, and Ash was only used to the confident Oak.

'Yeah, sure Professor, come in.' Professor Oak came in and sat down on the bed, and ushered Ash to sit next to him. Ash looked at him, bewildered by his presence, having no idea what this could possibly be about.

'Ash, I'm afraid I've been given some troubling news regarding your mother.' Ashes pulse began to rise. What could this possibly about to do with his mother that was so serious he had to deliver the news to Ash personally? Professor Oak being from Pallet also meant they knew each other, but why couldn't his mum call him herself?

Professor Oak continued, 'On her way home from grocery shopping, you mother was involved in an accident.'

'What kind of accident?' Ash his voice just about managed to utter.

'She was hit by a car Ash.' Ashes heart began to beat fast, and his vision began to black out. 'She was admitted into hospital last night, but I'm afraid she didn't make it.' Ash seemed to fade out of reality; his eyes stared unfocused ahead of him. He couldn't comprehend this information, there was no way his mother, the woman who raised him, was gone. It just couldn't be true.

'The university has arranged for a car to take you back home on Monday morning. Some of your mothers friends are sorting out the funeral arrangements, but you will have final say on everything. You may bring someone with you, and both of you will be excused from classes. I'll give you some time alone, and I'll see you Monday morning to see you off.'

Ash just sat there, unable to move. He just felt numb, he couldn't accept it yet. His eyes stayed dry and his body completely still. Professor Oak left, and as he did, Giselle entered the room.

'Hi!' he said happily, not paying any attention to Ashes expressionless face, 'Why was professor Oak in here?'

Ash just barely whispered 'My mum was in an accident.' With those words, the reality began to crash down on him.

**Next chapter up soon! Not really sure how this one is going to go down, would love to hear what you think though.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Actually surprised y how quickly I managed to write this chapter, i thought it was going to be really hard but my fingers just typed away and ended up with this. Never written anything like this before, so hope you enjoy. Please review! x**

Chapter 14

'What?' Giselle said, shocked by his words.

'My mum... She passed away.' Ash stood up, and looked around the room, just in need of somewhere to go. His eyes twitched in circles around, but there was nowhere. His hands fiddling, repeatedly changing from in and out his pockets. He didn't know how to stand, how to act. Nothing was natural anymore.

Ash was pulled out of his oblivion by Giselle's hands pulling his neck, forcing him into a kiss. As if by instinct, he pulled his head backwards, staring at her, shocked.

'What the fuck are you doing?' he screamed. He pushed her body back from his, so she stood more than a metre from him. 'You think that's what I fucking need? Can you not fucking communicate with me in any other way? Are you that soullessly that you think the second someone hears his mum's _dead _he needs someone to jump his guns?' His voice broke on the word 'dead'. 'What kind of fucking psycho are you!' Every impulse of his body screamed out to abusing Giselle,.

'Ash I just thought...'

'No, you clearly didn't. Why the fuck are we even seeing each other? I don't even like you, I've deluded myself into believing you actually care for me, but you clearly don't. You don't know what to do, how to act. All you can do is tell me what to do, and have have sex with me. Sometimes both. That's not a fucking relationship, it's just a joke. I'm just getting sick of looking at you, sick of sleeping with you. It used to hurt that you would leave in the night, but now...' Ash laughed hysterically, 'I can't think of anything worse than having to look into your dead eyes every morning.'

Giselle's eyes began to fill with water, and she clutched her hands by herself, distort by Ashes words.

'What? Tears in your eyes? My god, maybe you do have a fucking soul! Shocked me, and everyone else on this fucking campus. Why are you still just standing there?' He opened his arms in bewilderment. 'Get the fuck out of my room!' He marched towards her and grasped hold of her forearm. 'I said to fucking leave!' he dragged her forward, and forced the door open.

'Just fuck off!' he screamed as he shoved her through the door, slamming it behind her.

His body turned, and leaned on the door. 'She's dead...' Ash whispered to his self, and began sliding down the door, vision blurred by the newly running tears in his eyes. He sat with his back to the door, and pulled his knees in, squeezing them to his chest. He lay down his head, and began to sob.

Ash awoke to a knock on the door; he could tell he'd been asleep for hours by the moonlight coming through his window. His body lay in the fetal position on the floor. Eyes completely dry, but his face covered in the dry salt from his tears. The knock flared his angry again, and his nails dug into carpet.

'Fuck off!' he screamed, not caring who it was.

'Ash?' Ash heard Brock's voice through the door. 'I'm just here to bring you some food, you haven't eaten all day. Just take it from me and I'll leave you alone.'

Ash wasn't even tempted, 'I said fuck off!'

'Ash I'll stand out here knocking all night if I have to.' He then began a long series of knocks on the door. Each knock echoed through Ashes head. He squeezed his arms over his head, anything to block out the noise, but it was no use. Frustrated, Ash stood up, struggled to balance, and pulled the door open.

Brock held a large plastic container, filled with loads of food. Ash didn't look him in the eye, but stared down, never seeing Brocks face. Brock just walked in the room, passed Ash, and dropped the container onto the desk, and walked to the door. He stopped abruptly in the door frame, and turned to throw his arms around Ash, only a few seconds, then left, pulling the door closed behind him.

Ash stared at the door a moment, thinking Brock must have spoken to Oak or Giselle. His eyes started to fill again, and he fell back on the bed. His hands clutched to his eyes, trying to force the tears back. He didn't want to feel this way anymore, he just felt empty. No true emotion, just more and more tears.

The door knocked again, and Ash shoved himself off the bed, ready to knock Brock out. But when he forcibly opened the door, he saw Misty's sympathetic face staring at his. Ash quickly stepped back, retraining his offensive position. He quickly brought his hand to his face and wiped the tears away, also trying to cover his red eyes.

'Hey Misty, I'm sorry but I'm not feeling very well, I can't talk.' The words flushed from his mouth faintly, and Misty could hardly hear him. He began to close the door, until it was stopped by her hand.

'Ash' she whispered with tears in her eyes, and she launched herself forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Ash began to struggle back against her, trying to free himself. But she held on, so his body began to relax, and heads rested on her shoulder. He began to sob loudly, and wrapped his arms tightly round Misty for support.

They hugged each other for a few moments, until Misty loosened her grip. Ash reluctantly let her go, and she went to close the door. She then reached for Ashes hands, and they both sat on the bed together. Ash leaned into her shoulder, and her arms stretched around him, cradling him in her arms. He continued to cry uncontrollably.

He finally managed to actually bring his body up to hold himself, and wiped his face dry. He then looked to Misty, and saw the wet patch he'd left on her yellow cardigan. 'Sorry,' he crocked, and lifted his arm to aimlessly point to why.

A small laugh escaped Misty's mouth, without any real amusement. 'Just a stupid cardigan,' she breathed. Her hand rubbed Ashes back, her other wiping tears from her own face. Ash looked to her and smiled faintly. Just being in her arms settled him, it may have taken ages, but he began to actually feel something true again. Misty's very presents had brought him back from the pit his soul was stuck in, and he was very thankful.

Misty rose, and turned the light on. She walked to the desk to open the plastic container, and began pulling out various supplies.

'What are you doing?' Ash croaked, missing her touch.

'I'm hungry, and I thought we better eat.' Misty said matter-of-factly.

'I don't feel like eating...' Ash responded, shaking his head and looking down.

'You don't have a choice.' Misty turned with two rolls and two bottles of water in her hands. Ash gave her a dirty look. 'Brock went out of his way to make you this.'

'I didn't ask...'

'If he saw this box still full, without you having a single taste, he'd be devastated.' Misty shoved the roll and water in Ashes hands. She sat beside him, and began tucking into her roll, every so often taking a swig of water.

'If Brock made this for me, then why are _you_ eating it?' Ash said back, tightening his eyebrows at her.

'What Brock doesn't know won't kill him.' She then smiled, and continued to eat. After a moment, Ash still hadn't touched his food, so Misty looked from his food to his face and nodded, trying to egg him on.

Ash reluctantly took a swig of water, and what intended to be a small sip, turned into him swallowing half the battles substance. He hadn't realised how dehydrated he was, but he guessed all that crying and lack of drinking today can do that to a guy. He then began taking bites out of his roll, and devoured the roll before Misty had hers. She quickly grabbed him another, and they sat eating together in silence.

They managed to get through about half the large plastic container, until Ash said he'd had enough. He then went to use the bathroom.

He stood at the sink, washing his hands and looked up at the mirror. His hair lifeless on his head, not it's usually messy self. He stared into his own eyes, red, with large bags formed under them. His face smudged with the white salt from his tears. He rinsed his face, and returned back to his room, where Misty sat still on his bed.

'Better?' Misty said looking up at him, looking at the now slightly more fresh faced Ash.

'Much,' Ash half smiled at Misty.

'Maybe you ought to get some sleep...' She stood and began walking to the door.

Ashes hand grabbed hers, stopping her from leaving. 'Wait!' he called. He couldn't take seeing her go, she was the only reason he'd managed to get through this so far. 'Can you stay here tonight? I won't manage...' he eyes left hers, looking down embarrassed.

Ash then felt her familiar arms around his shoulders. She whispered into his ear, 'Of course.' She then let go, and pulled the covers back, and climbed into the bed. She squeezed up to the wall, giving Ash room to come in too. He turned the light off, and joined her in the moon light. They both lay on their sides, facing one another.

They smiled to each other, and Misty turned over, bring Ashes arm around her body. Their bodies spooned against one another, and Ash had never been more thankful for anyone's presents.

'Thank you,' he whispered into her ear, and lay his head down on the pillow, holding Misty tight to his chest. They both began to drift off into sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed! please review x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally updated, had a lot of college work so couldn't really get round to writing this. Hopefully add next chapter soon! Please review :)**

Chapter 15

Ash awoke, still feeling the warmth of Misty in his arms. Ash had never woken up next to someone before, every night Giselle would leave, but Misty stayed. The hollow feeling in his heart was absent with her around, not like when he was alone in his room. But even the thought of her leaving him seemed to pain him, so he tightened his grip on her, cuddling her closer to his chest.

Ash must have moved too much, as Misty began to move belong his arm. She slowly began to rotate towards him, her eyes sleepily open, and lay sideways facing Ash. She weakly smiled, and brushed his hair from his face.

'Morning,' she said with a yarn, looking deep into Ashes eyes.

'Morning,' He said with a small grin, pleased with her being there.

A long moment paused passed of each of them looking into each other's eyes with a small smile. It wasn't until Misty broke eye contact that Ash snapped out of his blissful daze. She sat up rubbing her eyes, and looked around the room as if not sure what to do with herself. Ashes eyes became unfocussed, he stared at the blank wall with rushing thoughts of his mother. He didn't call her enough, every time he did he would rush of the phone make an excuse…

'It's 11 thirty… we slept for hours Ash.' Misty's voice brought Ash back from his grief stricken grave. 'Still some food left, hungry?' She looked back to Ash, and gave a small smile of reassurance.

They spent a few hours in the afternoon with idle chit-chat. Ash just didn't want to slip back into the oblivion of grief, and Misty's presence kept him a float. It wouldn't be till tomorrow that he'd have to travel back home for the funeral. It was another thing Ash was trying to keep off his mind, and just burry the problem. But of course, even with Misty, the nagging grief and worry still troubling him at the back of his head.

Ash hoped to stay in that state of ignorance, but of course it had to come to an end. 'When do you have to travel back home?' Misty said, with a sympathetic look.

Ashes mind flashed with images of what home may hold, something he didn't want to deal with. All the hugs, the pats on the back, the 'Sorry for your loss' clichés. Even Misty's sympathetic looks annoyed him. Every second will be a reminder of what had happened, and he didn't want reminding.

'Tomorrow,' he croaked back. They were both sitting crossed legged opposite each other now.

'How're you getting there?'

'Car, Oak sorted it out.'

'Is anyone going with you?'

Ash just shrugged in response, he honestly had considered it. He'd tried his best to not think about going, so of course he hadn't thought of going with someone. Misty's hand found his, and gentle stroked the back of his hand, which eased some of Ashes worry.

'Umm Misty… You obviously don't have too, and I don't want you to miss any classes or anything. But I was just wondering, if you want to… well consider…'

'Of course I will Ash.' She pushed his chin upwards to force him to look at her, and her bright blue orbs were filled with water. They shared a small smile, and pulled one another into a hug, gripping each other tightly. Ash figured if he'd gone alone it would be that more difficult, and Misty had been there for him now. She's the only one Ash would want there.

Still in the hug, Misty spoke, 'how long you don't for?'

Ash pulled back, and they both released each other. 'I'm not sure, Oak said I can have as long as I want. But I don't want to stay there too long. No longer than a week, if even that long.'

'Better get some stuff packed then. You gonna be alright if I leave you to sort out your own stuff while I sort out mine?' Even with Misty's smile, Ash could see the worry in her expression. And Ash wasn't actually sure if he'd be alright, but if he was asking this much of her, he couldn't exactly say no.

'Of course.' Ashes false smile didn't fool Misty either, but she really did need to sort out her stuff…

'I'll be back as soon as possible, I promise.' Ash just nodded. Misty stood, pulled Ash into a hug, and just before she left, gave Ash another worried look and left.

Ash sunk back into his bed, he could feel the grasping hands on his body, ready to pull back under. But he wouldn't let them, he couldn't. She he shoved himself off the, ready to be proactive. He pulled his wardrobe open, and began packing.

He was surprised how easy it was for him. He did only focussed on the packing, not where he was going, but the anxiety in his chest only really heightened when he packed his suit. That was of course what he'd wear…

Seeing how many clean clothes he had, he then realised he'd be wearing the same clothes for almost three days… Lovely, he thought to himself, and felt a little bad for Misty having to spend time with him. So he stripped off, banged his clothes in the basket, and headed for the shower.

He'd been in the shower a few minutes, with a clear mind. It wasn't until he began scraping the grime from his skin that distress took over. He scrubbed his skin relentlessly, his mother wouldn't want him in this state. He wasn't even thinking of her, just himself, he'd been selfish. He'd have to be better, for her. He hadn't changed his underwear…

He began laughing in the shower, but a distorted laugh, that soon turn into moans. The water washed the tears streaming down his face. He scraped so hard blood was drawn on his arm, halting his actions. He sunk down in the shower, and sat, grasping his knees to his chest. The steaming hot water continued to fall, almost burning his skin. But he didn't feel it, he didn't care. The sense of trying to be better felt stupid, to cleanse himself did nothing, he wouldn't be good enough, he couldn't.

'Ash?' a loud knock on the backroom door told Ash Misty was back. But he still didn't move, just stayed tugging at his knees to be close to him.

'Ash!' Misty called again, knocking harder continuously. But still nothing.

'I'm coming in!' and the door opened with ease. Ashes head turn slowly, and saw the panicked expression on Misty's face. His red eyes stared up at her, through the glass shower door.

He quickly took action. She grabbed a towel, and pulled the shower door open and shut off the water. She then wrapped the towel around Ash, and into her arms. Ash just sat motionless as she rubbing Ashes arms to dry them. It wasn't until she rubbed against his cut that he moved, wincing in pain. See pulled the towel away slightly from his arm, to see the bloody scraped skin.

'Oh Ash, what have you done to yourself?' she said, misted with worry. Her watery eyes full of worry. She pulled him up, still wrapped in the towel. And began walking him to the bedroom like a child. His clean green and yellow pyjamas were lying on the bed, along with a pair of boxes, as he'd intended to change into them.

Ash just stood in the middle of the room, staring at the floor, clenching the towel wrapped around him. Everything just felt difficult, with the odd ecstasy that slowed to his brain earlier, proud of being proactive, this felt like his life had been drained from him, nothing seemed to matter.

'Ash,' Misty directed Ashes with her hands to face hers. 'Get changed.' She grabbed his clothes off the bed and dropped them on his feet. Ash just responded by giving her a 'What's-the-point' kind of look.

'Ash, I'm not gonna ask twice,' her forceful tone took Ash back a bit. She then turn around, tapping her foot. 'I hope your changing.'

Ash not really sure what to take from this, let the towel drape on from his shoulders and began pulling on the boxers then pyjama shorts.

'I'm turning around in a sec, I hope you're done.'

Ash quickly dropped the towel and pulling the top over his head, and by the he'd put it on Misty was turned round looking at him.

'Alright, let me look at that cut now.' She came over to Ash, and saw the small scratch just below his sleeve line. 'Just a scratch,' she looked at Ash with a weak smile, who still stood motionless in the middle of the floor. Misty dabbed the scratch softly, still enough to make Ash wince. She then went to her bag and pulled out a plaster, and wondered over to play it on his arm.

'Right, packing!' then for the rest of the evening she helped with making Ash had the essentials for the next day. Ash continued to be very quiet, and if Misty hadn't of come back, he'd probably wouldn't have got any of this done. After they went to bed, just lying next to each other, without cuddling.

**Hope you enjoy, a tad of a depressing chapter... Review! x :)**


End file.
